


First Love

by Steildottir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: [APH /Czech x Hungria]¿Qué pensarías si tu primer amor, en realidad es esa persona con la que actualmente te llevas asquerosamente mal?





	First Love

No sabía porque había aceptado, simplemente.. aceptó.

Alena se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Hungría, esta última la invitó a pasar el rato.

Ni Elizabeta sabía porque la había invitado y ni Alena sabía porque había aceptado.

"Si ambas nos llevamos mal.."

Aquí tienes! - Anunció la de largos cabellos castaños. Posando en esa pequeña mesa dos tazas de té con galletas. (Echas por ella misma, obviamente!)

\- Oh, gracias. - La checa se sentía mal de no haber traído nada. De seguro Hungría es un mente se está burlando de ella, diciéndole que es pobre o cosas así.

Pero no era así.

Hungría se sentó frente a ella.

\- Así que.. - la húngara buscaba algún tema de conversación.

Alena tomaba lentamente de su té, para no hablar.

\- Me alegra q-que hayas aceptado.- Empezó, nerviosa.

\- Ah, sí.. No había mucho que hacer.- No iba a quedarse en casa aguantando los caprichos de Eslovaquia, prefería pasar tiempo con la hungara.

"... Ella nunca cambia."   
Pensó Hungría.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos burlamos de Prusia?

\- Pensé que te agradaba..

\- Obviamente.. pero, por favor, es tan..- Chequia hizo un ademán con su mano, buscando una palabra para describirlo.

Hungría sonrió ladina. - Es una excelente idea.

\- Parece un niño, no puedo creer que Alemania sea el más pequeño..

\- Su cara es irritante.

\- Y su voz.

\- Todo su ser.

Mientras tanto, en Alemania.. Prusia estornudó. Ludwig lo miró con preocupación.

\- Oye, Czech.- Le llamó, hablar de Prusia le recordó sobre algo.

\- ¿Mh?

\- Tu tenías un crush antes, no? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es crush?- Inquirió, confundida.

\- Emh, cómo.. un amor.- intentó explicar.

Chequia se atragantó con el té.

\- ¡¿C-Cómo lo sabes..?!

\- Prusia.- A ese demonio no se le escapaba nada. Bueno.. supone que es fácil también, ya que Polonia no se solía quedar callado ante esas cosas.

\- ¡¿Prusia sabía?!- ¿Cómo? De seguro era culpa de Eslovaquia.. ¡El no sabía guardar secretos!

\- Cálmate..

\- P-Perdón.- Suspiró, relajándose en aquella suave silla.

\- ¿Y entonces..?- Insistió.

\- Sí. Lo tenía.- Un suave rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas al admitirlo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y quién era?- Preguntó, emocionada.

\- No es ninguno de nosotros.

\- ¿Un humano normal?

\- N-No sé.. su aura era diferente.. creí que era uno de nosotros.

\- Qué raro, ¿Y cómo era?

\- Hmm, Castaño, tenía su pelo atado en una coleta y de ojos verdes. — Empezó a describirlo, intentando recordarlo. —¿Tu tenías uno?

\- Oh, no.- "suena a Lituania" pensó.

\- Podría jurar que antes, cuando vivía contigo y Austria.. ustedes dos eran algo.

\- ¡Oh no! Jamás..

\- ¿Y con Prusia? — Hungría la fulminó con la mirada.- Bien.. ah, Recuerdo.. que Eslovaquia solía decir que tú y nuestro hermano eran algo también.

\- ¿Tu hermano y yo? ¡No! Somos grandes amigos. — Cuéntame más sobre aquel chico.

Pronto sería un país, pronto.

Recogió su cabello en una coleta baja y acomodó sus ropas desgastadas.

Iba a buscar leña.

La pequeña castaña estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que había chocado con alguien. - ¡Wah!

\- Oye, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con preocupación aquella persona con la que había chocado.

\- S-Si... - Alena levantó la mirada hacia su rostro, sintió un flechazo en su corazón. Se ruborizó un poco.

Castaño, con una coleta recogiendo sus ondulados cabellos, ojos verdes cómo una esmeralda. Era perfecto.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez~! — Decía aquella persona de castaños cabellos, dándole palmadas en la espalda, algo fuertes para la pequeña. - ¿Eres un nuevo país?

\- En proceso.

Los ojos de aquel extraño se ilumaron.- ¡Genial! Déjame enseñarte algunas cosas!

\- ¿E-eh? — Czech no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, aquel país ya había tomado con fuerza su mano, arrastrándola con él.

— Primero que nada, ¡No te acerques a un país llamado Turquía! ¡Jamás! Es un vil monstruo.

La castaña se sobresaltó por aquella errada descripción.

— Segundo, ¡Tampoco te acerques al imbécil de Prusia! O Orden Teutonica. — Su rostro mostraba odio, sus palabras, también. — ¡Oh! Y también está Polonia, es un buen amigo mío.

— ¿Y tú eres...?

— ¿Yo?

Una voz interrumpió su charla.

— ¡Ven aquí maldito pagano!

— ¡ayúdame! — Otra castaña nación se encondió detrás de él país naciente.

— ¿¡Yo?!

El recién llegado Lituania, se escondió detrás de Chequia, queriendo protegerse de Prusia, quién perseguía.   
El pobre lituano estaba cubierto de moretones y lodo.

— ¡Aquí estás! — Prusia saltó frente a ambos.— ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿¡Una pagana quizá?! — ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro! Sus superiores estarían felices.

— ¿Y-Yo? E-ehm..

— ¡Lo eres! — Prusia no le dejó terminar. —¡Voy a g--tu!

Pero Prusia se paralizó al encontrarse con el castaño detrás de los otros dos.

— ¿¡Quieres la revancha?! — Se acercó a Prusia, dispuesto a golpearle el rostro.

— ¡N-No! Está bien por ahora. Iba a.. acariciar la cabeza de esta pequeña nación.

Chequia apartó la mano de Prusia rápidamente.

— Haha.. ¡Ya verás!

Prusia se echó a correr rápidamente para alejarse de ese castaño maldito.

— ¿Que es lo que acaba de pasar..?

— ¡Uf! Gracias por ayudarme.. perdona, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Czech.

— ¡Un gusto! Yo soy Lituania.

★

— ¿Tuviste miedo? — Inquirió, Prusia llegaba a ser un total idiota.

— Jamás. — Negó, aunque sí le sobre saltó los cambios de humor prusianos.

— ¿Ah? ¿En serio? ¡Qué valiente niña~! — Le revolvió los cabellos suavemente. Czech se sonrojó.

— ¿bes usar armas?

— S-Si. — Tartamudeo, obviamente no era cierto.

— Uhh~ mentirosa~

— ¡No miento!

— ¡Te enseñaré!

— No tienes qué.

— ¡Claro que sí!

Después de unos minutos, la otra nación había llenado el lugar de flechas, arcos, espadas, hasta había una espátula de cocina.

— Primero, ¡Flecha y arco! — Tomó una del montón que había traído, Czech imitó la acción.

—Primero sujetas el arco, justo de esta forma. Luego empujas hacía atrás la flecha y~~~

Aquella nación tiró apuntando hacia un árbol, pero pasó de largo hasta otro árbol.

 

— ¡Aghhh! No soy muy bueno con el arco.. inténtalo~

Czech tomó erróneamente el arco, también estaba mal posicionada.

— ¡Nope! Así no, mira, es asi. — El otro castaño se colocó detrás de ella, ayudándola con su postura y posando sus manos arriba de las de ella para guiarla.

El corazón de la checa dió un salto, pudo haberse salido de su pecho.

De la sorpresa Czech soltó la flecha antes de tiempo, pero aún así atinó al blanco.

— Justo asi~ ¡Aprendes rápido!

★

—Oscurece. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Está cerca. — Preguntó la castaña viendo cómo el cielo oscurecia.

— Oh~ bien!

Llegando a la casa de la chica, el castaño notó que su pequeña casa estaba llena de libros. ¡Muchos!

— ¡Tienes muuuchos libros!

También, se percató de las pinturas que había allí. Estaba seguro que las había pintado ella misma.

— ¡Eres realmente buena con el arte!

Su ego subió abruptamente. — Hah, ¡Obviamente!

— ¡Hazme un retrato! — Pidió con brillos en los ojos.

— Claro. — La castaña sonrió amablemente, le indicó que se sentara en un banquillo y fue por sus pinceles.

Luego de que la checa terminó de contar su historia y después fuera a casa, Hungria fue hacia el sotano de su casa, donde habían varias cosas de su pasado.. Incluido aquel retrato que Czech le había hecho.   
Sonrió, se le hacia tierno que la checa aún no se diera cuenta de que era un ella y no un él.  
Aunque se moría por ver la cara de la checa si se lo contaba, preferia que recordara su primer amor cómo un buen recuerdo, un buen recuerdo de ella.


End file.
